S6X
by mariel90
Summary: Nouvelle traduction. Contenu adulte! Rien ne m'appartient. Severus à un petit probleme... mais quelqu'un saura bien lui venir en aide! Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

S6X

Nouvelle traduction. La fiction originale est de _Neelix. _Encore une fois rien ne m'appartient et je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent pour la traduction. C'est juste pour le plaisir de vous faire partager certaines de mes lectures ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Chapitre 1 :

La salle d'attente était vide, au grand soulagement de Rogue. Il l'arpenta avec dédain avant de choisir une chaise et de s'y asseoir. De sa place, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur toutes les portes et son dos était au mur. Il se sentit réconforté un bref moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvint de la raison de sa visite.

Il jeta un œil à la carte dans sa main et la relu pour se distraire.

_M.R Bates – Thérapeute. Si ce n'est pas dur, c'est un problème._

_« Mes solutions sont issues de l'expérience et de la pratique. »_

Rogue soupira et la glissa dans sa poche intérieure. Lucius lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait personne de plus compétent, mais encore, c'était humiliant et ridicule.

Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait un problème au début. Sa guérison de la morsure de Nagini avait pris plusieurs mois, et le sexe avait été la chose la plus éloignée de ses préoccupations du moment. Ensuite, il était retourné enseigner à Poudlard, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et il s'était jeté dans son travail .Ça c'était révélé être le meilleur moyen de bloquer les flash-back sans fin de la bataille finale. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'il s'était rendu compte que son corps n'était pas en bon état de fonctionnement.

Il n'avait jamais été un Don Juan et ses visites à l'allée des embrumes avait toujours été peu nombreuses et espacées, mais Severus Rogue était un sorcier encore jeune et il aimait se masturber. Malheureusement pour lui, les organes correspondant ne semblaient plus vouloir jouer avec lui ou se maintenir dressé ou même tout simplement se relever. Clairement, Rogue ne pouvait pas avoir d'érection peu importe la manière dont il essayait.

Au début, il avait tenté de l'ignorer. Apres tout, le fait de ne pas avoir d'érection ne faisait pas de lui un eunuque. Mais plus il essayait de l'ignorer et plus grand le problème est devenu. Ou pas, dans son cas. Donc comme tout bon maitre de potions, il avait essayé de se soigner. Il avait rapidement trouvé une potion de luxure, des stimulants hormonaux et des thérapies de relaxations mais ce fut une perte de temps. La potion de luxure lui avait donné une furieuse envie de bander sans pour autant que son corps ne lui réponde. Les stimulants hormonaux lui avaient causés des sautes d'humeur, ce qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis l'âge de 14 ans. Pendant le déjeuner dans la grande salle, il avait été tiraillé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire en voyant le chapeau de Minerva et l'envie de pleurer face à toute l'école.

Il avait couplé les deux potions et avait enfin réussit à obtenir une petite érection. Il avait regardé sa virilité avec l'émerveillement et l'admiration d'un adolescent pubère, mais il avait eu envie de faire pipi et le moment avait été perdu. Il lui avait alors fallu nettoyer la salle de bain pendant un bon moment après cette explosion et son humeur en avait été grandement affectée. D'où l'utilisation de la potion de relaxation. Malheureusement, il avait pris une dose trop forte et était vite tombé endormi avant de pouvoir contempler sa semi-érection.

A ce point, Rogue avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il était sous pression et n'avait personne à qui parler. Il bouda pendant quelques jours et laissa sa barde se développer. Quand il a commencé à ne plus se présenter au cours, Minerva en avait eu assez et avait appelé Lucius. C'était faire preuve de faiblesse, même pour elle, mais ça avait été efficace.

Donc, il était là, attendant de partager son secret le plus embarrassant avec un inconnu. Mais il avait sa baguette dans sa manche et n'hésiterait pas à lancer un obliviate si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme grand aux cheveux blonds et (il dû l'admettre à contre cœur) assez beau entra dans la salle d'attente.

« Monsieur Rogue ? » Severus fronça directement les sourcils.

« Monsieur Bates ? » Rogue se leva et lui serra la main à contrecœur.

« S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Dick »

Le bureau de « Appelez-moi Dick » était illuminé par la lumière du soleil. Sur le bureau, en acajou verni, étaient posé des cadres photos en argent, dans lesquels, on pouvait voir de nombreux enfants blonds et une femme étonnement belle, blonde, les yeux rieurs et les lèvres pleines et prometteuses. Rogue gémit intérieurement. Il était ici pour obtenir des conseils de Monsieur-j'ai-une-vie-parfaite qui de toute évidence n'avait, lui, aucun problème à fonctionner correctement et régulièrement. Il le haïssait déjà.

« Prenez un siège, Severus. Je peux vous appeler Severus ? »

« Non »

« Détendez-vous, Monsieur Rogue. Je veux que nous soyons amis. » Répondit Dick, souriant.

« Ca n'arrivera jamais. Maintenant, pouvons-nous commencer ? » Dit Rogue en plissant les yeux. Cet homme pouvait avoir une vie parfaite, mais Severus allait certainement faire en sorte que ça journée au moins soit pourrie.

« Très bien. Les problèmes dans la chambre à coucher sont beaucoup plus fréquent qu'on ne le pense, et il n'y a sans doute rien que je n'ai pas encore entendu, alors, pourquoi ne pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, et nous pourront commencer là. »

« Rien ne se passe. C'est le problème. » Répondit-il brusquement.

« Et Madame Rogue ? Comment se sent-elle à ce sujet ? » Dick leva sa plume et commença à écrire tout en regardant Rogue.

« Il n'y a pas et n'aura jamais de Madame Rogue ? » rétorqua-t-il. Dick haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête.

« Pardonnez-moi. Mais les homosexuels n'ont jamais été mon domaine, ne l'étant pas moi-même. Donc, Monsieur Rogue,… » Il commença à écrire de nouveau mais s'arrêta brusquement quand Rogue répondit.

« Je ne suis pas gay ! » Rogue claqua son poing sur la table, ce qui renversa les cadres dans un effet domino agréable et le verre d'un des cadres craqua.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

« Donc, quel est le problème ? Visiblement, cela affecte vos humeurs. »

« Je ne suis pas capable de fonctionner. » Rogue détourna le regard et se sentit rougir.

« Un dysfonctionnement érectile ? Je vois. Et je présume que vous avez essayé des potions ? »

Rogue hocha la tête.

« Probablement une sorte de traumatisme psychologique alors. Dites-moi, à quoi pensez-vous quand vous vous masturbez ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Allez, nous sommes deux hommes adultes et tous les hommes utilisent des fantasmes pour se faire plaisir. Quel est le vôtre ? Une ancienne maitresse, peut-être, ou quelqu'un que vous voulez mais n'a jamais eu ? Quand vous vous prenez en main et fermez vos yeux, qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? »

« C'est personnel. C'est suffisamment humiliant de devoir vous parler de mon manque de performance. »

Dick poussa un profond soupir et se frotta le front.

« Monsieur Rogue » dit-il avec impatience. « Je vais saisir le taureau par les cornes pour ainsi dire. Il y a quelque chose derrière la situation actuelle, un souci, une préoccupation ou une expérience peut être qui a déclenché ce manque de réponse physique. Lorsque la source du problème sera identifiée, ça devrait s'arranger. »

« Oh putain ! » gémit Rogue.

« Vous vous rappelez quelque chose ? » demande Dick Bates avec impatience, en espérant que Rogue allait enfin lui donner quelque chose sur lequel travailler.

« Baiser Lily Potter » grogna Severus.

"Vous avez baisé Lily Potter?"

« Pas moi crétin, Queudever. Il l'a baisée et j'ai tout vu ! Merde ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes vieux ? Je sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé Queudever la toucher. Elle m'a même refusé à moi la coincée ! » Dit Lucius en buvant son cognac alors qu'il écoutait Rogue lui raconter son histoire.

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu Lucius et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas par choix ».

Severus vida son verre et se rappela le moment qui avait a jamais changé sa vie, et celle de sa queue.

Il avait été obligé de regarder dans les pensées et les souvenirs de Queudever, sur ordre du Seigneur des ténèbres. Queudever avait alors sourit et poussé ce souvenir à l'avant de sa mémoire.

Une nue Lily Potter, bras et jambe ouverte sur un lit à baldaquin, Queudever la léchant pendant que son cul montait et descendait alors que sa bite la pénétrait. Lily gémissait le nom de James Potter et Severus savait pas là que Queudever avait utilisé du Polynectar, mais dans la mémoire, Queudever était lui-même et c'était horrible.

Severus repris du cognac et rempli le verre de Lucius.

« Je ne veux pas être insensible Severus mais tant pis si Lily a laissé Queudever glisser dans son vagin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça doit te faire arrêter de bander. » Lucius fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

« Je pense que ne peut peut-être t'aider si tu le permet ? » demanda Lucius. « De toute façon, la situation ne peut pas être pire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Deux nuit plus tard, Severus suivait Lucius dans une boite de nuit souterraine et exclusive près du chemin de traverse .Le nom de la boite S6X apparaissait dans une rue latérale jonché de détritus. Toutefois, la façade était uniquement conçue pour empêcher les Moldus et autres indésirables de s'approcher.

Ils furent accueillis à l'entrée par une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts foncés. Elle sourit sagement à Lucius quand celui-ci lui caressa la joue. Elle prit leurs manteaux et leur fit signe vers la porte. L'intérieur était décoré avec un gout exquis.

« Ce n'est que le début, Severus .Attend un peu. Je te promets, dans peu de temps, le petit Severus sera au garde à vous pour attirer l'attention. » Sourit Lucius.

Ils entrèrent dans le club et Severus fut immédiatement submergé.

Le long des murs se trouvaient des podiums sur chacun desquels une fille resplendissante dansait en se déshabillant, acclamée par plusieurs hommes réunis autour d'elles. C'était fascinant, mais Severus savait que rien ne se passait au niveau de son entrejambe malgré ce spectacle.

« Belles, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un ici que tu trouveras plus à ton gout. Suit moi ! » Lui dit Lucius.

Ils descendirent une volée d'escalier éclairés par les lumières bleues. Dès qu'ils s'assirent au bord de la piste de danse, une serveuse s'approcha d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, messieurs ? » ronronna-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres et regardant Severus. Celui-ci toussa mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aimé flirter en public avant et il n'était pas certain de savoir comment réagir. Lucius le sauva comme d'habitude.

« Maintenant, Raquel. Vous ne devez pas nous taquiner comme ça avant le spectacle. Une bouteille d'Ogden suffira pour l'instant, mais peut être que je vous verrais plus tard ? » Lucius s'empara de la main de la fille et la baisa.

« Dites-moi Monsieur Malfoy, comme vous avez les lèvres douces ! Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

« La nuit s'améliore déjà non ? » demanda-t-il à Rogue.

Ce dernier n'avait pas le courage de dire à son ami que pour l'instant rien encore n'avait affecté ses régions infernales. Quelle sorte d'homme était-il pour ne pas être allumé dans un endroit pareil ? Donc, il mentit

« Améliorer est un mot qui convient. »

Le club s'était vite rempli et les tables autour de la piste de danse étaient toutes complètes. Severus nota que la clientèle était exclusivement masculine et il se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une règle de la maison. Soudain, la musique de danse s'arrêta et les lumières s'éteignirent. Une acclamation monta de la foule. Une voix sensuelle, séduisante et féminine se fit entendre.

« _Ici minou, minou. »_

Une musique commença, cette fois elle était lente et sensuelle. Severus regarda avec une curiosité détachée et nota les visages avides des hommes autour de lui. En espérant que le prochain acte serait à la hauteur de ses attentes, il vit une forme sombre se déplacer dans l'ombre. Un élégant jaguar noir marcha silencieusement jusqu'au centre de la poste. Il s'assit et scruta la foule de ses grands yeux d'ambre. Severus le regarda, incrédule. Il aurait juré que le jaguar venait de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Le jaguar commença à s'étirer et à onduler au son de la musique avant de se transformer en une femme sinueuse aux cheveux foncés tombant en vagues sur son dos. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison moulante de velours noirs et elle portait les talons les plus hauts que Severus ait pu voir. Elle commença à danser autour de la barre centrale, comme si elle faisait l'amour avec elle, enveloppant ses longues jambes autour et y collant son corps. Peu à peu, le costume a commencé à disparaitre. D'abord les manches, relevant une peau bronzée et des épaules bien définies. Ensuite, les jambes et Severus regarda bouche bée comme la danseuse enroula ses cuisses nues autour de la barre et simulant l'acte sexuel, la tête rejetée en arrière et haletant comme dans les affres de la passion. Elle s'écarta ensuite, et une acclamation monta comme le reste de la combinaison disparu. Elle avait des seins parfaits, pas trop gros et surmontés de mamelons caramel. Son corps mince, ses hanchés évasées et sinueuses, les poils pubiens taillés en forme de cœur. Elle recommença à danser autour du poteau, penchant son corps autour de lui. A ce moment, elle se tenait le dos à Severus et Lucius et se pencha, leur donnant une vue parfait sur son derrière. Severus senti sa queue renaitre et sourit à Lucius et leva son verre et souriant béatement.

La danse terminée, les applaudissements retentirent et la danseuse fut de nouveau vêtue. Severus s'attendait à ce qu'elle parte, mais elle se retourna et marcha directement vers leur table.

« Vous avez de la chance mon vieux » lui murmura Lucius.

La danseuse sourit largement et Severus se rendit compte qu'elle était jolie plutôt que belle mais encore, il la trouvait excitante.

« Allez-vous m'offrir un verre, professeur ? »

« Pardonnez-moi. Nous sommes nous rencontré ? » Dit-il doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Severus regarda le visage de la fille.

« J'ai un peu changé depuis l'école, je ne m'attendais donc pas à ce que vous me reconnaissiez. » Elle lui tendit une main et Severus suivant l'exemple de Lucius lui baisa.

« Hermione Granger » Elle sourit et cligna de l'œil à Rogue qui la regardait, surpris. Fini la masse de cheveux bouché, les dents saillantes et la fille maigre. Tous les attributs de l'adolescente avait était remplacé par des cheveux ondulés et une bouche savoureuse et accueillante, un corps aux formes légèrement arrondies et très certainement féminine.

« Arrêtes de baver Severus et acheté un verre à la dame ! » se mit à rire Lucius.

Granger glissa dans un siège à coté de Rogue et se pencha en avant, reposant son menton sur sa main, regardant profondément dans ses yeux. « Champagne s'il vous plait. Ensuite, peut être que nous pourrions discuter de cet article de Potions hebdomadaires. Vous savez qu'il suggère l'utilisation de médicament modus en plus de thérapies habituelles ? »

Hermione Granger était non seulement jolie, mais aussi intelligente. Elle poussa doucement ses cheveux derrière son oreille et Severus détecta un soupçon de musc dans son odeur qui lui dit que la danse avait non seulement excité tous les hommes présents, mais elle aussi.

Severus gémit. Sa queue n'avait jamais était aussi dure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Ce n'était pas habituelle pour Hermione de se mêler aux clients du S6X. Malfoy était un habitué et elle ne regardait normalement pas dans sa direction. Sa seule présence la faisait frémir, mais d'habitude, il s'amusait avec les autres filles. Mais elle refusait de se vendre. Elle se tenait normalement à l'écart, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Le professeur rogue était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir au S6X mais elle l'avait repéré en descendant les escaliers. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé fascinant et sexy mais jamais il n'avait été aussi beau que ce soir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le spectacle pour lui, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. Cà avait fait remonter en elle le souvenir de ses fantasme les plus sales qu'elle avait sur lui et à la fin de sa prestation, elle était plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. La conversation avec lui avec été fascinante et avant qu'elle s'en rende compte la bouteille été vide. Malheureusement pour elle, un verre de champagne était sa limite.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait la gueule de bois, comme une punition mais ça lui apprendrait à briser ses propres règles. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une attention particulière a se laver les cheveux, appliquer son maquillage et en mettant son parfum, en essayant d'ignorer le frisson d'excitation qui la parcourait comme elle fermait la porte de son appartement.

Hermione savait qu'au fond, il était peu probable que Rogue reviendrait aujourd'hui, mais elle espérait tout de même.

Severus était dans son bain, chantonnant. Il venait juste de se branler pour la deuxième fois et il était venu comme un TGV. Il arborait un sourire béat. Quelques soit les démons qu'il avait, il les avait surmonté. Le problème était que c'était Granger qui lui avait apporté le réconfort dont il avait besoin. La jeune fille s'était épanouie. Dieu, elle était délicieuse. Ses courbes, la façon dont elle se penchait sur la barre, la façon dont ses seins balançaient pendant qu'elle dansait, il pouvait presque l'imaginer sous lui pendant qu'il la défonçait. Comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un interrupteur, sa queue jaillit à la vie é travers la surface de l'eau. Rogue se mit à rire, mais ignora l'envie de se prendre en main. Il devait se rendre quelque part et des gens à voir.

Eh bien, s'il était honnête, un seul endroit où aller et une seule personne.

Il avait oublié qu'on était samedi soir et la foule était dense au S6X. Il s'assit à la même table, se posant dans l'ombre. Raquel l'avait repéré alors qu'elle traversait la salle et lui avait apporté une bouteille.

« Monsieur Rogue, c'est merveilleux de vous voir à nouveau. »Elle sourit. Il hocha la tête sèchement. Elle pouvait avoir des formes aux bons endroits et des lèvres que tout homme normal voudrait voir enroulée autour de son gland, elle le laissait indifférent.

Rogue repéra Yaxley et Mulciber dans la salle. Ils étaient assis proche de la piste et Rogue fronça les sourcils en pensant à leurs sales mains sur Granger. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent et que la voix féminine d'Hermione Granger ne se fasse entendre. Elle l'avait manifestement vu. Lorsqu'elle se transforma, elle était vêtue d'une combinaison de couleur vert serpentard. Elle dansa autour du poteau, ne quittant jamais Rogue du regard. Rogue eut un petit rire et se versa un verre. Maintenant, il était certain qu'elle dansait pour lui et il était déterminé à en profiter.

Une fois la combinaison disparue, une acclamation bruyante monta ainsi que quelques commentaires paillards. Une fois que la danse fut terminée, les choses commencèrent à mal tourner.

Granger se rhabilla sous la huée et comme elle s'inclina pour partir, elle fut tirée en arrière par Mulciber qui avait bondi de son siège. Granger luttait pour se libérer. Rogue bouillonnait de colère et tira sa baguette en courant vers eux.

« Lâchez-moi, espèce de salaud ! » cria Granger en giflant Mulciber.

Yaxley le rejoint et attrapa son autre bras. « Allons ma fille. On peut faire beaucoup d'argent avec une fille comme toi. »

« Je ne fais pas ça et vous le savez bien. » Granger commençait à paniquer et luttait pour rester debout.

« Assez ! » La voix de Rogue explosa et Mulciber glapit comme un sort le frôla.

« Allez Severus ! Laisse tes anciens camarades avoir un peu de plaisir. » Dit Yaxley en tentant de l'apaiser. Il s'avait qu'il était dangereux de le croiser, même maintenant.

« Nous ne sommes pas et ne seront jamais amis, Yaxley. Retirez vos mains d'elle avant que je ne vous ensorcelle les couilles. » Rogue pointa sa baguette sur les couilles en question et intelligemment, ils laissèrent Granger partir. Rogue essaya de ne pas sourire comme elle vint vers lui et l'enlaça.

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur. Faites-moi sortir d'ici voulez-vous ? » Elle était secouée, il pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix.

« Où est la sortie ? » dit-il en mettant son bras libre autour d'elle. Ils s'éloignèrent lentement et Granger prit la main de Severus, l'emmenant dans un coin sombre vers une porte cachée. Elle l'entraina dans un couloir faiblement éclairé, haletant de panique, puis s'arrêta tout à coup en le repoussant contre le mur.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur » dit-elle d'une voix rauque avant de planter ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur sa bouche.

Severus décida qu'elle pouvait le remercier aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! J'ai adoré cette fiction, c'est tellement différent de ce qu'on lit habituellement ! Encore une fois rien ne m'appartient je ne fais que traduire pour le plaisir !

Les chapitres suivants arrivent, je les traduis un peu chaque jour. Heureusement, elle n'est pas très longue.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4 :

Quand Hermione se réveilla, il faisait encore sombre. Severus Rogue était endormi à côté d'elle. Il était nu et elle rougit en se souvenant de la nuit précédente.

Ca n'était pas son genre. Toutes ses expériences précédentes s'étaient passées dans l'amour ou du moins dans l'affection. Et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Le sexe avait été incroyable. Rogue était un amant passionné. Elle se tortilla au souvenir de ses lèvres et de sa langue et des choses merveilleuses qu'il avait faites avec.

Severus grogna et se déplaça plus proche d'Hermione en roulant sur le côté, l'enlaçant. Hermione se mit à rire doucement. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était la tendresse. Pourtant il lui en avait donné beaucoup, surtout après leur premier orgasme. Il l'avait d'abord prise comme un homme possédé, à tel point qu'elle avait eu peur que le lit ne s'effondre. Il était venu fort mais avait couvert son visage de baisers, l'embrassant si doucement qu'elle avait été totalement perdue dans son baiser. Sa langue avait doucement caressé la sienne en murmurant son nom pour la première fois.

En s'endormant, Hermione avait pensé qu'elle pourrait très bien dormir avec Severus Rogue, heureuse, pour le reste de sa vie.

Severus se réveilla avec une sorcière dans les bras. Son premier instinct fut de la tirer contre lui et de broyer son érection contre ses fesses tendres, mais il résista. Ce n'était pas une sorcière ordinaire et il ne voulait pas avoir les couilles ensorcelées après cette nuit merveilleuse. Hermione Granger l'avait surpris par sa passion ardente. Elle lui avait permis de prendre du plaisir tout en lui donnant des encouragements vocaux des plus enthousiastes. De plus, ses baisers étaient telle l'ambroisie.

Il était un vrai imbécile. Elle travaillait au S6X. Il l'avait complétement oublié. Il s'avait ce que les de filles là-bas faisaient. Il avait espéré qu'elle serait différente, mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Elle avait utilisé sa ruse et son intelligence pour le piéger et maintenant, elle s'attendait probablement à être récompensée grassement.

Il se leva et s'habilla en silence. Sa bonne humeur s'était évaporée rapidement. Il se retourna et regarda le lit. E colère maintenant, il tira ses galions d'une poche de sa veste et les jeta sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Il ne regarda pas en arrière en sortant.

Quand Hermione entra dans l'auditoire le lendemain, elle se sentait comme une merde. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la structure cellulaire de l'embryon, mais les examens finaux étaient tellement proches, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les rater. En fait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre quoi que ce soit. La missive laconique qu'elle avait reçue se matin venait de son patron au S6X. Il lui avait fait savoir qu'après les débordements de la veille, sa présence n'était plus nécessaire au club. Hermione aurait été furieuse si elle n'avait pas été émotionnellement épuisée. Etre virée n'était rien à côté du fait que Severus Rogue puisse penser qu'elle était une pute de bas étage.

Elle s'assit. Ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge et ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid de rats. Dès que le cours commença, ses pensées revinrent à Rogue. Il ne pensait visiblement pas grand-chose de bien d'elle s'il avait pensé qu'elle était comme les autres filles qui travaillaient chez S6X et c'est ce qui la blessait le plus. Elle avait pensé qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de spécial en plus du sexe. Elle s'était trompée, emportée par ses vieux fantasmes. Non seulement son orgueil était blessé mais elle avait aussi perdu sa seule source de revenu. Elle pourrait toujours revenir chez Harry et Ginny mais elle ne le voulait vraiment pas. Les familles heureuses n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait regarder et encore moins participer et maintenant que son rêve de famille heureuse avec Rogue était oublié, l'idée lui était encore plus odieuse.

Avec un soupir, elle sortit sa plume et commença à copier. Elle était si près d'atteindre son objectif et de devenir guérisseur, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distraite. Elle devait arrêter de penser à Rogue.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps maintenant.

Rogue glissa incognito dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle. Il avait mis un glamour afin que personne ne puisse le reconnaitre. Il était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, mais il en avait besoin.

Il avait suffi d'une semaine après qu'il ait passé la nuit avec Granger pour que son problème revienne. Il pouvait avoir une érection mais dès qu'il commençait à penser à elle, il bloquait. Donc, sa seule option était de reprendre une dose de son médicament, indépendamment de ses sentiments pour elle. Heureusement, elle ne serait pas en mesure de le reconnaitre et il pourrait quitter après. Il prit une profonde inspiration lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent et que la musique familière commença. Une voix féminine ronronna.

« _Madame pense que tu es un très vilain… garçon… »_

Severus gémit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il attendit avec impatience mais une grande femme aux cheveux noirs se dirigea vers le centre de la piste. Ce n'était pas Granger. Il repéra Raquel et se dirigea vers elle, la saisissant fermement par l'épaule.

« Ou est-elle ? » exigea t il

« Lâchez-moi ! » lui dit-elle avant qu'il se rende compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaitre.

« Je m'excuse. _Finite incantatem »_

« Oh c'est vous ! Si vous cherchez Hermione, vous n'avez pas de chance. Ils l'ont virée, vous savez ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« Après ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière… »

« Mais pourquoi, elle avait de nombreux clients ! » Severus ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Eh bien, vous connaissez Hermione, elle n'était pas comme les autres ici »

« Parlez clairement et vous serez récompensée. » Il voulait savoir où elle était.

« Eh bien, vous savez ce qu'il se passe ici. Nous prenons toutes un petit supplément. » Rit elle doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit son regard. « Hermione n'a jamais voulu faire ça. Elle voulait seulement assez d'argent pour terminer ses études et pouvoir partir. Elle a toujours été une fille sage. »

Rogue regarda Raquel, incrédule. Si c'était vrai, il avait fait une énorme erreur. Elle avait couché avec lui parce qu'elle le voulait. Il pourrait bien avoir ruiné ses chances d'avoir un orgasme à nouveau.

« Merde ! » murmura-t-il. Il glissa quelques galions dans la main de Raquel et parti rapidement. Il devait trouver Granger. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

HHH


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Dick Bates regardait avec méfiance le patient austère de l'autre côté de son bureau. Jamais encore il n'avait été confronté à un homme aussi compliqué et à sa grande surprise, il se trouvait plein de compassion pour lui. Depuis leur premier, et seul, entretien, Dick avait eu le temps de faire des recherches sur l'homme assis en face de lui. Depuis son éducation à sa vie misérable à Poudlard, Severus Rogue avait toujours été seul. Il n'avait visiblement pas reçu beaucoup d'amour. Pas étonnant qu'il puisse être si tendu et conflictuel.

« Parlez-moi d'elle » dit-il doucement

Rogue soupira mais Dick pu voir une étincelle dans ses yeux.

« Son intelligence est ce qui me vient à l'esprit en premier. Curieuse, elle a toujours posé des questions. La conversation coule entre nous et je suis vraiment fasciné par elle. Son intérêt pour les potions et ses idées… »

« Et Miss Granger ? »

Rogue le regarda tristement.

« Hermione est tout cela et plus encore. » dit-il sombrement.

Dick leva sa plume et regarda pensivement Rogue.

« Laissez-moi essayer quelque chose, Severus. Fermez les yeux et pensez à Miss Granger et dites-moi comment vous vous sentez. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils un instant, mais fini pas le faire, fermant lentement les yeux, comme s'il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à Dick.

« La voyez-vous ? »

« Oui » le visage de Rogue s'était détendu et Dick nota la façon dont il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune.

« Et que ressentez-vous ? »

« La passion. A tel point que ça me fait mal. » Il ouvrit les yeux. « A quoi cela sert-il ? »

« Croyez-moi, Severus. Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais je dois le faire. Ce que vous devez comprendre c'est que l'excitation sexuelle n'est jamais purement physique. Vos émotions jouent un rôle aussi. Lily et Miss Granger semblent être similaires à de nombreux niveaux, mais vous semblez oublier la chose la plus importante qu'elles aient en commun. » Dick pris une grande respiration et s'arma de courage.

« Ne tournez pas autour du pot, Bates. N'ai- je pas mis mon amen à nu devant vous ? Allez-y franchement. »

« Severus, la chose principale que ces deux femmes aient en commun, c'est vous et vos sentiments à leur sujet. Vous vous rendez compte que vous étiez amoureux de Lily, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je croyais l'être mais c'était inutile. »

« Parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Miss Granger est célibataire, je crois. »

Rogue était incrédule. « Vous essayez de me dire que je suis amoureux de Hermione Granger ? »

« Est-ce si difficile ç croire ? »

Rogue le fixa.

« Merde ! » murmura t il

« Vous pouvez l'air si vous agissez. Bonne chance avec elle, Severus. Vous méritez d'être aimé même si vous ne le croyez pas en ce moment. »

Trois jours plus tard, Severus Rogue rodait au chemin de traverse. Il avait suivi sa proie jusqu'à Fleuris et Blotts puis chez l'apothicaire. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il prit sa chance de lui parler.

« Madame Potter ? Puis je vous parlez un instant ? »

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous viendriez me voir. Je vous ai vu en train de me suivre depuis un moment comme si vous vouliez me donner une détention. » Ginevra Potter souriait.

« Pardonnez-moi. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez. »

« Il s'agit d'Hermione n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes meilleures amies, Monsieur. Nous partageons les informations importantes. Achetez-moi une boisson et je vous dirais ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Severus fut abasourdi mais lui tendit le bras. Elle le prit et le serra doucement.

« C'est agréable de vous voir, Monsieur »

Deux heures plus tard, Rogue était plongé dans ses pensées. Sa conversation avec Ginny avait été pour le moins surprenante.

Selon la belle Madame Potter, Hermione Granger avait plusieurs fois mentionné son nom suivit du mot « amoureuse » dans la même phrase. Personne n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était adorable avant. Merde, Il n'était pas adorable, mais sans doute, la nuit qu'il avait passée ensemble avait dû obscurcir son jugement. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Si cela voulait dire qu'elle serait d'accord de coucher encore avec lui, il était prêt à la laisser croire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et qu'il en valait la peine.

Ginny avait laissé glisser qu'Hermione vivait en ce moment chez elle et son mari et qu'elle serait seule demain soir à garder leur fils.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de convaincre Hermione que plus de sexe était la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Quand Rogue frappa à la porte de la maison, il était 20h. Il avait attendu longtemps avant d'oser venir pour être sûr que les Potter ne seraient plus là.

Il retint son souffle, frappa à nouveau et écouta attentivement le bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione exaspérée, tenant un bébé entrain d'hurler.

« Je vous avais entendu la première fois. Regardez le résultat. Que voulez-vous ? » Dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Rogue la regarda, atterré. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait rêvé de sourires timides, de baisers tendres et d'excuses (de sa part), d'une acceptation gracieuse (de sa part à elle) et de sexe intenses sur le canapé des Potter.

« Je, euh… qui est, je suis arrivé à … je voulais… »_ Vous baiser intensément… _Heureusement, il n'avait pas dit cette partie à voix haute. Il n'avait jamais été aussi inepte et maladroite en public.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Rogue, entrez et fermez la porte ! »

Il fit ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle venait d'utiliser le même ton que sa mère employait et il n'avait jamais désobéi.

« Dépêchez-vous et dites ce que vous avez à dire. »

« Je suis venu vous dire… c'est que je … oh, bordel ! Hermione ! Je t'aime, d'accord ? » _Putain, putain, putain… ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire du tout… _

Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent, bouches bée. Rogue fit un pas vers la porte, prêt à partir. Mais Hermione sourit.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment » murmura-t-il, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que le bébé avait finalement cessé de pleurer.

Voila

C'est la fin. Je suis désolée pour l'absence de lemon (je croyais pourtant moi-même qu'il y en avait un dans cette fiction mais j'en lis tellement par jour…). J'espère que ça vous a plus. Personnellement, j'aurais voulu une meilleure fin mais il y en a déjà tellement eu… Jusqu'à la prochaine traduction !


	6. Chapter 6

Dernier chapitre, je m'excuse, je l'avais oublié ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer et merci pour les commentaires ! Encore une fois rien ne m'appartient !

Chapitre 6 :

Severus était assis dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, regardant les élèves devant lui. Le tictac de l'horloge commençait à l'énerver. Ces élèves avaient l'air de s'ennuyer. La leçon d'aujourd'hui n'avait pas dû être la plus stimulante, mais elle était nécessaire. Il avait été distrait toute la journée et ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il y ait des accidents.

Comme d'habitude, Rogue pensait à Hermione Granger. Heureusement, son corps était de nouveau complètement sous contrôle et la pensée d'Hermione ne donnait plus de réponse inconfortable face à sa classe même s'il était encore tout à fait absorbé par elle. Le fait qu'elle serait sans aucun doute en train de l'attendre après sa journée de travail semblait faire passer le temps beaucoup plus lentement. Pourtant, il était maintenant tiraillé entre l'envie de la voir et celle de partir en courant et ne jamais revenir.

Bêtement, il avait fait une promesse à Hermione. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais elle avait fait la moue et comme d'habitude, il avait pensé avec sa queue. Merlin il aurait porté les culottes à froufrous de Minerva si elle acceptait de le prendre dans cette bouche et de le faire venir. Le fait qu'elle avait sourit et fait exactement cela ne le rendait que meilleur. Hermione était une sorcière têtue et il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir.

Hermione sortit de la cheminette et brossa les cendres de ses robes. Le parfum familier du bois de santal et du musc emplit ses narines et elle laissa un petit sourire satisfait s'épanouir. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter sur ces choses-là. Elle devait tout préparer pour ce soir.

Elle constata que Rogue n'était pas chez lui. Il avait probablement encore des classes à cette heure. Ça lui donnerait le temps de se baigner et de s'habiller correctement. Son estomac se contracta à la pensée de la nuit à venir. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Severus lui avait fait une promesse et elle allait faire en sorte qu'il la tienne, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Ce soir serait spécial et elle voulait que Severus l'apprécie autant qu'elle. Elle ne pensait pas souvent à sa relation avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'avenir. Ils avaient été trop absorbés par l'autre, mais maintenant, elle y pensait. L'idée de vivre sans Severus lui était insupportable. Il était la meilleure compagnie qu'elle puisse espérer. Ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures sur des sujets divers ou simplement s'asseoir en silence. Il était attentionné, il prenait soin d'elle. Souvent, il ne parlait pas mais la tenait simplement dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser chaleureusement et là, les mots n'étaient plus nécessaire.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de ses quartiers. Il savait qu'Hermione serait là, mais il ne savait pas encore comment il pourrait faire ce qu'il lui avait promis. La confiance en soi n'avait jamais été son point fort et pour cela, il admirait Hermione encore plus qu'il ne le faisait avant. Il se demandait si elle avait été aussi nerveuse le premier soir.

« Bonjour »Hermione était appuyée contre la porte de ce qu'elle avait surnommé leur « salle de jeux ». Elle portait une robe magnifique, ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon lâche et elle portait des talons vertigineux.

« Tu es magnifique. Y a-t-il quelque chose de spécial ce soir ? » Sourit-il.

« Pas ce soir. Ce soir, le spectacle est pour moi. Es-tu prêt ? »

« Pas encore. Donnes moi dix minutes. » Il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps, mais c'était inutile de retarder l'inévitable. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hermione ne le savais pas encore, mais ce soir, il allait tenir plus d'une promesse.

Hermione attendait dans la salle de jeux. Ils l'avaient créée ensemble afin qu'elle puisse continuer à se livrer à sa passion de la danse et Severus a sa passion de la regarder. Il y avait au centre une grande barre argentée, des coussins moelleux sur le sol et un lit le long du mur. Le mur du fond était tapissé de miroirs et un charme éclairait la pièce en fonction de leurs humeurs. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione illumina la pièce d'une lumière chaleureuse, rouge. Elle s'installa sur le lit et glissa ses jambes sous elle. De là, elle avait une vue parfaite de la pièce. Elle sourit et lança une musique d'ambiance. A ce moment-là, Severus entra dans la pièce. Hermione sursauta.

Severus était vêtu de ses habits d'enseignement, boutonner complétement. Il portait également ses bottes. La mâchoire d'Hermione chuta. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir l'air si imposant. Il la regardait froidement et elle s'assit plus droite. Les yeux de Rogue brillaient dans la pénombre et il marcha lentement et silencieusement vers la barre sans jamais cesser de la regarder.

« Tu veux que je fasse cela, Hermione ? »

« Eh bien, si tu le veux vraiment. Je sais que je t'ai fait me le promettre, mais je ne veux jamais te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veuille pas. » Sa gorge s'assécha. Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop loin cette fois.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. » il, soyeux. Il sourit lentement et claqua des doigts. La musique changea pour entonner une mélodie plus rythmée. C'était la musique sur laquelle elle dansait au S6X. Il s'empara de la barre et commença à bouger autour d'elle, ne lâchant pas son regard. Ses hanches frôlaient le poteau et Hermione sursauta à la sensualité de la scène. Elle avait toujours su qu'il l'avait en lui mais elle n'avait tout de même pas prévu cela. Elle se pencha, le regardant comme il commençait à déboutonner sa redingote alors que sa langue humidifiait ses lèvres. Elle se tortilla a la vue.

Le reste de la chanson se passa dans un tourbillon de sensualité, révélant lentement la chair de Severus. Hermione était fascinée par les gouttes de sueur qui coulait le long de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter plus longtemps.

« Severus, s'il te plait. Laisses moi… » Gémit elle d'une voix rauque.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. » Sourit-il.

Hermione gémit. « Maudit soit tu, Severus, ne sais-tu pas ce que tu me fais ? »

« Oh, si je ne le sais. Exactement ce que tu as fait pour moi, coquine. » Il sourit et dénoua sa braguette pour révéler son érection. « Tu peux toucher quand j'ai terminé, mais pas avant. »

« S'il te plait, dépêches toi. » le pria t elle

Severus fit claquer ses doigts et le reste de ses vêtements disparut, le laissant nu. Il dansa lentement autour du poteau, tournant le dos à Hermione lorsque la chanson se termina.

« J'ai fini » murmura-t-il.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

FIN


End file.
